Computer implemented wardrobe management system exist to aid in closet management often for the purpose of helping the user identify appropriate garments to purchase through various web-based commerce portals. Typically, data regarding clothing items existing in a user's closet or recently purchased items are compiled and uploaded by the user. Some of these systems include functionality to suggest outfits to a user, based on user-uploaded image files of the user's garments, user preferences for a particular color or fashion brand, and/or size. The particular fashion items for the suggested outfit are displayed via a user interface within a frame or fixed-dimension windows that include 1) the uploaded image files of the garments, and/or 2) image files for garments pulled from (and hyperlinked to) 3rd party retailer websites. The user can navigate to the 3rd party retailer website to purchase the garment included in the suggested outfit. Other computer systems are focused on aggregating collections of outfits in one portal based on user preferences for a particular color or brand, for example. In such systems the aggregated outfits are actually created by different users, brand owners, or other entities. Such aggregation systems may also provide access to 3rd party websites where the user can purchase items of interest displayed in their portal.